Someone's watching over you
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Lo siento, Jean, pero no es algo que pueda hacerte llegar gritando o escribiendo en un papel.


¡Hola de nuevo, sempais! (owo)/ Un gusto saludarles y darles la bienvenida a mi nuevo fic de JeanxMarco... o lo más parecido que me salió al darme cuenta de que hoy era el cumpleaños de mi querido Marco y que había perdido el tiempo haciendo nada para él (u-u). No sé, tenía planeada otra idea, pero el tiempo me ganó y tuve que apurarme en hacer esta pequeña historia en honor a ese maravilloso personaje que perdí... y que ni siquiera sé cómo (7-7), cortesía de Isayama. ¡En fin! Igual espero que alcancen a disfrutarlo aunque sea un poco (nwn)

**¡Atención!** Los personajes de _Shingeki_ le pertenecen a Isayama por completo. Únicamente se los robé un ratito para darme gusto e intentar dárselos a ustedes (:3)

_Aclaración: _Este fic, lo especifico de una vez, es después de la muerte de Marco; influenciado por las muchas imágenes acerca de cómo después de su muerte, él seguirá cuidando a Jean (*-*), es hermoso, o simplemente soy masoquista (xD). No creo que haya salido demasiado OoC, pero les aseguro que la idea fue casi de último minuto (u-u). Y bueno, me quedo con la mano en el corazón, deseando que puedan disfrutarlo aunque sea un poco.

* * *

**(*~* [ Someone's watching over you ] *~*)**

_« Espero que me escuches, porque lo recuerdo claramente: El día en que te fuiste, fue el día en que descubrí que no iba a ser lo mismo»__. __Avril Lavigne, __Slipped Away. _

**.**

Lo siento, Jean, pero no es algo que pueda hacerte llegar gritando o escribiendo en un papel. Tampoco soy capaz de expresártelo con las lágrimas que derramo a diario; mucho menos con la sonrisa que se desvanece cada vez que intento alcanzar tu mano, sin éxito. En realidad, ya no tengo cómo sostenerte entre mis brazos y susurrar palabras que reconforten tu alma asustada por los rugidos que rompen con el silencio de la noche. Esa oportunidad se escapó de mis manos como el humo; es tan imposible como beber hasta la última gota de mar.

Perdón. Es mi culpa que la muerte pise tus talones con demasiada frecuencia: Si hubiera sobrevivido a la batalla de Trost, el escudo que adornaría esa chaqueta que traes puesta y luces con tu característica altivez, no sería aquella con esplendorosas alas de libertad —como suele decirles Eren—. No, si hubiera sido más rápido, estarías en la seguridad que ofrece la Policía Militar, lejos de tanto miedo y tanta sangre. Nos quedaríamos juntos, aunque no fuera de la misma manera que deseaba en lo más recóndito de mi corazón.

Debes saber que jamás te mentí: Estaba preparado para morir, aunque me habría gustado saber en nombre de qué lo haría. Realmente creo que tomar el lugar de alguien es muy noble, pero estoy seguro de que me sentiría un poco decepcionado sino hubiera sido por alguien importante para mí; alguien como tú, a quien amaba sin ningún tipo de límite. Es cierto, te quería más que a nada en ese mundo…, esos sentimientos todavía permanecen conmigo, aunque mis latidos pararon hace no sé cuánto. Ahora, incluso me atrevería a decir que son más fuertes, porque te has convertido en la persona que siempre supe que eras, aun cuando no escatimabas esfuerzos por ocultarlo.

Ojalá pudiera decirte lo orgulloso que estoy. Además, significa mucho para mí que de alguna manera, fuera tan importante en tu vida. Me hace sentir feliz hasta que veo tus lágrimas mientras una y otra vez dices mi nombre, llamándome como si esperaras que apareciera de la nada con solo desearlo.

Jean, no sabes cuánto he intentado lo mismo que tú: Llamarte hasta que siento la garganta desgarrándose por el esfuerzo de soltar un grito mudo, que a veces ni siquiera llega a mis propios oídos. Respondo a tu voz, siempre, incluso cuando sé que nunca vas a escucharme. Hace días que me resigné a que esta clase de Infierno no es tan malo como parecía en un principio.

Sí, soy un mero espectador de la vida que dejé atrás, pero a veces, cuando beso tus labios durante las noches más calurosas, sonríes más fresquecito y aliviado. En otras ocasiones, cuando parece que tienes una pesadilla, descanso las manos sobre tu frente y, si me concentro lo suficiente, puedo intervenir hasta que logró espantar la angustia que invade tus sueños.

Quiero quedarme. Sé que podrás mantenerte fuerte sin mí, pero tengo miedo que llegue un momento en que me olvides. No, ya que soy incapaz de protegerte o de hablarte —ambas son malas excusas— e incluso de hacerte saber que permanezco a tu lado, sigo aquí porque te amo y deseo estar contigo, aunque sea de esta triste manera, que supongo nada más consigue lastimarme…, y es que cuando empiezas a maldecirme, escucho todo sin rechistar; cuando ríes con los chicos, me alegro de corazón pero sonrío con lágrimas saliendo a raudales; cuando te acercas a Mikasa, con las mejillas rojas y mirando hacia abajo, trato de infundirte valor y confianza con palabras que, solo a veces, parecen entrar a tu cerebro.

Oh, Jean, cuánto deseo que seas feliz. Daría lo poco que soy ahora…, regalaría cada gota de mi esencia y drenaría mi existencia entera, si con ello pudiera hacer que Ackerman correspondiera esos sentimientos que callas. Y vendería mi alma al Diablo si con ello, consiguiera tu seguridad y la de todas aquellas personas que quieres, para no volver a ver tu rostro cubierto de tristeza.

—Buenas noches, Marco —dices todas las noches, con un nudo en la garganta mientras observas el espacio vacío donde antes solía estar mi futon; procuras que nadie te escuché y siempre eres el último en cerrar los ojos—. Descansa.

Me recuesto a un lado, apoyando la cabeza en el brazo.

—Buenas noches, Jean. Aquí estaré vigilándote a ti y tus sueños —respondo, mirándote dormir cuando al fin así te lo propones. Tu rostro está surcado por varios cortes y estiro la mano para acariciarlos, preguntándome qué tan caliente estará tu piel y si te hace mejor el frío que produce mi… ¿fantasma?

No sé cómo llamarme. Aunque veo a muchos como yo siguiendo cadetes por todas partes, ninguno de nosotros lo sabe.

—¿Realmente importa? —Respondió una chica menuda de ojos ámbar y cabello castaño (tan claro que lucía un tono casi anaranjado) el día que se me ocurrió preguntarle; a veces la encuentro siguiendo fielmente al Capitán Levi, junto con otros hombres que se turnan para vigilar al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad—. Si quieres decirte fantasma o ángel de la guarda… no cambia mucho el que estás aquí para cuidar a alguien que quisiste mucho en vida.

Su tono amable convertía esas crueles palabras en una confesión tranquila y amistosa, haciendo que no pudiera discutirle el asunto. Por lo tanto, de lo único que estoy seguro es que no importa cómo o dónde morimos, sino que permanecemos aquí, cerca de las personas que amábamos.

Así como en vida, trato de ayudarte con cosas sencillas, aunque estoy limitado en muchos aspectos. Sin embargo, puedo bajar la hinchazón de alguna herida o, cuando presiento el peligro, soy capaz de hacértelo saber para que intuyas lo mismo; procuro evitar que hacer cosas imprudentes. Poco a poco aprendí a despertarte cuando se hacía tarde e incluso empecé a acercarte las cosas que perdías.

Pero debes saber que todo el tiempo estoy disculpándome, Jean. A veces creo que el dolor por verte gritándome cuando crees que nadie te escucha —y a excepción de mí, te ocultas demasiado bien para que continúe siendo un secreto—, es demasiado para soportarlo. Olvido que prometí estar contigo para siempre, sin importar el final.

Sé que es lo correcto cuando aparecen fragmentos perdidos, como el suave olor del pasto mientras nos recostábamos y reíamos por tonterías, o también el roce que buscaba entre nuestras manos, como si aquello fuera suficiente para resistir los temores que acechaban en cada esquina, ocultos todo el tiempo en algún rincón de mi alma, detrás de esa gran sonrisa con la cual trataba de infundirte confianza.

Y sí, también me acuerdo de la vez que dijiste que yo era demasiado bueno para sobrevivir en ese mundo cruel y violento, basado en la traición y la codicia. Suponías que me preocupaba demasiado por todos, buscando las virtudes en las personas, con más ahínco si éstas no podían hacerlo consigo mismas. Supongo que tenías razón. ¿Cómo un chico tan iluso, iba a sobreponerse a los titanes?

La respuesta eres tú, Jean. No quería dejarte solo, no voy a hacerlo nunca, aunque mi cuerpo haya perecido y se perdiera en alguna hoguera.

No quiero romper ese juramento que hice en el silencio, pero que no por eso era menos cierto. Porque te amo, y aunque no puedas saberlo nunca… no importa, porque quizá así todo sea más fácil para ambos.

Lo sé: En algún momento tenemos que encontrarnos de nuevo y quizá te lo haga saber, pero no tengo ninguna prisa por hablarte acerca de mis sentimientos, ya que la muerte es la única puerta donde tendré que recibirte para hacerlo. Y quiero que tengas una larga vida, feliz, porque sé que tú estarás ahí cuando el mundo esté libre de titanes. Tengo fe en que lo conseguirás y entonces, podré estar a tu lado, verlo todo con tus ojos, sentirlo a través de tu sonrisa. Sólo cuando seas feliz, quisiera recibirte. Hasta entonces, aprenderé a guiarte y cuidarte. Siempre estaré vigilando tus pasos.

**FIN. **

* * *

Maldita sea la inspiración cuando me abandona (x'D). Una disculpa si se trato de una pérdida de tiempo. Sin embargo, se les agradece infinitamente a la persona que haya llegado hasta aquí y todavía más si puede dejarme un review (QwQ)

¡Hasta pronto! (owo)/


End file.
